To Cheer You Up
by Yee Mun
Summary: Oneshot Lemon! Yaoi Things around the Summons Department are a little shaky. With Hisoka down in the dumps, Tsuzuki trying to cheer him up, and STILL finding time to spend money, Watari cooking up MORE potions, and Tatsumi... see inside


Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Yoko Matsushita.

Summary: Lemon! Things around the Summons Department are a little shaky. With Hisoka down in the dumps, Tsuzuki trying to cheer him up, and STILL finding time to spend money, Watari cooking up MORE potions, and Tatsumi with his crazy budget cuts, what's Chief Konoe to do? This get a bit more crazy when Watari's potion actually works! Or does it? Judge for yourself! Tsuzuki/Hisoka

A/N: Hey, this is my first Yami no Matsuei fic! I hope you like it, it's going to be pretty short.

* * *

To Cheer You Up**  
**

**In the afterlife, there is an institution that judges the sins of the dead. That institution is called the Ministry of Hades. Within the Judgement Bureau of the Ministry is the Summons Department, whose charge is to retrieve any lost souls still wandering the mortal world.**

**Working for the Summons Department is the highest ranking Shinigami, Asato Tsuzuki. Died at age twenty-seven, he has been with the Judgement Bureau for seventy-two years. His partner, Hisoka Kurosaki. Died at age sixteen, he has been with the Bureau, and Tsuzuki's partner for two years.**

"I've done it! I've made the perfect love potion!" Watari said, dancing around Tsuzuki's desk.

"Not now, Watari, Tsuzuki, here, needs to get his paperwork done." Tatsumi said, glaring at the other man. "And don't we fund you for _our_ research, not your stupid potion brewing."

"But-" Watari started, but was cut off by Tsuzuki.

"Done! There, all the paper work is done." He got out of his chair and placed it in the pile of finished paper work. "Come on Hisoka," Tsuzuki said, looking all serious. He put is arm around Hisoka's shoulders, in a brotherly way you perverts, and guided him out of the room.

"What's with Hisoka and Tsuzuki?" Watari asked, worried about how quite Hisoka was and how serious Tsuzuki was.

"Kurosaki decided that he would go." Tatsumi said looking very concerned.

"No he wouldn't, he has no reason to." Watari said, he had to retrain himself from running after Hisoka.

"I know what you're thinking, but don't go after him, It's his family. If wants to attend his father's wedding in ghost form, there is nothing we can do, but send Tsuzuki with him." Tatsumi said, turning to figure out the billing costs that Tsuzuki owed.

"I guess i'll have to wait for them to come back to try my potion." Watari thought to himself, and started to formulate a sly, cunning plan. Of course, with cheering Hisoka up as his only true goal...

* * *

"Hisoka, are you sure you can handle this?" Tsuzuki asked. He and Hisoka were standing just feet from Hisoka's father, the ceremony had already started.

Hisoka nodded, he never loved his parents, but when he found out that his father was to remarry, he took a sudden interest to the family that had shut him out, until his death. He also, coming from a noble family, had the feeling of respect to be there for the ceremony. He was of course brought up on respect of his elders. Although dead, he had the opportunity to attend, therefore did so out of respect. Tsuzuki always seemed to be surprised how well Hisoka held to ancient customs.

The two stood and watched the wedding, a bit from afar, choosing to step into the trees, though in ghost form, it made them feel more concealed. When the vows were said, and they were wed, Hisoka turned away and walked out fro the brush. Tsuzuki followed quickly. The two walked in silence until Hisoka stopped in front of Tsuzuki's favorite tea shop.

"Let's turn into the alleyway to come out of our ghost form, then I'll buy you some sweets for coming with me." Hisoka said, in a kind, but somewhat distant voice.

"Okay, but you know you don't have to." Tsuzuki said, feeling bad for allowing Hisoka to pay for him , he always did anyways.

"I want to, okay Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked, eyes pleading. A look that Hisoka would only show to Tsuzuki because it meant showing a bit of himself to someone.

"Okay, if you insist." Tsuzuki said, vowing to pay him back in someway later.

The two changed back into their visible forms and took a seat in the tea shop. They enjoyed the sweets and tea in a comfortable silence. Hisoka did not fail to notice that Tsuzuki was ordering very little, and the least expensive things on the menu. Had he not been so emotionally and physically drained, it took a lot of energy to stay a ghost for so long, Hisoka would have said something about it. After eating and paying, the two headed back to the world of the dead, and to Hisoka and Tsuzuki's apartment.

* * *

_"I guess I'll have to wait for them to come back to try my potion." Watari thought to himself, and started to formulate a sly, cunning plan. Of course, with cheering Hisoka up as his only true goal..._

"Now, all I have to do is find away to give them both the love potion." Watari said to himself, smiling at his ingeniousness.

Everyone knew that Tsuzuki had a soft spot for Hisoka. For one, if anyone hurt him, you would answer to the twelve shiki under Tsuzuki's care. Also, any mention of the kid and Tsuzuki's ears perk up, otherwise it's like talking to a brick wall. Watari also noticed that whenever the kid was down, his partner was too.

Now figuring out how Hisoka felt about Tsuzuki was a bit more challenging. But, watching Hisoka's mannerisms helps. For one, only Tsuzuki can call him 'Soka' without getting a glare. Also, Watari overheard Hisoka call Tsuzuki 'Asato' and even 'Sato' on some occasions. Everyone in the Summons Department secretly bet on who would ask out who. Watari was only around to, _help out_.

So the first part of is plan was to get a bottle of wine...

"Tatsummmiiiiiiiiii!" Watari called, cheery and sunshine.

"Yes Watari." Tatsumi asked, rubbing his head, trying to push back the headache he was getting.

"Can I have some money?" Watari asked, with huge puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, are you finally going to get to work on the assignment I gave you?" Tatsumi asked, cheering up considerably.

"No silly, I'm going to get a bottle of wine, for Hisoka, so he can unwind after the wedding." Watari said, all smiles, while Tatsumi glared daggers at him.

"Watari-" Tatsumi seethed, but was cut off when his boyfriend kissed him. Another well known fact in the Summons Department, that the two were going out. Tatsumi moaned into the kiss, breaking apart to give Watari some money. "Get some wine for _us too_." He whispered huskily into Watari's ear. The same voice made him shudder all over in pleasure.

"Sure, my room or yours?" Watari asked, they were still in the process of moving Tatsumi into Watari's house.

"Mine, I have a little something for you." Tatsumi said, his smile getting wider. Watari's eyes twinkled and he left to buy the two bottles of wine.

* * *

_Wine √_

Watari wrote on the piece of paper titled " The Master Plan". Now he still needed a gift from all of Hisoka's other friends. The wine, he would say, was from himself and Tatsumi. So next, was Chief Konoe.

"Good afternoon Chief!" Watari said, all smiles, setting down the basket of wine on his desk. "I'm collecting small gifts for Hisoka from his other Summons coworkers. Would you like to contribute in order to cheer him up?" Watari asked.

"What a fine idea, Watari, I think I will help out." Chief Konoe said, coming back from the back of his office with a box of white chocolate, Hisoka's favorite.

"Thank you, Chief, and now I'm off to find the GuShoShin." Watari said, leaving for the library.

* * *

"Watari, you have no business here!" The younger GuShoShin said, when he saw who had entered his sacred library, which was still standing thank you very much. 

"But, in fact I do. You know that Hisoka's father remarried right?" Watari asked. He would tell that he had gotten the flying chicken's attention.

"Yes, I had heard something of the sort." GuShoShin said.

"Well he went."

"WHAT?!?!?!?"

"I'm making a care basket for him after, to relieve the stress." Watari said, acting all innocent like.

"That's a very good idea, here take these books to him." GuShoShin said handing Watari a couple of books.

"Thank you." Watari said, bowing and _almost_ skipping to his office to finish his plan.

* * *

"Yes, my potions is complete! And now, to mix it with wine." Watari said, laughing insanely. He mixed the two, re-closing the wine bottle and tying a bow around it. Now all he had to do was give it to Hisoka and let the fun begin.

* * *

"Soka, I'm going to use the shower, okay?" Tsuzuki asked, gathering his pajama bottoms and a pair of boxers.

"Sure, don't take too long and don't use all the hot water." Hisoka said, looking up from some paper work that he had taken home with him earlier that week.

"I wont, you should relax, I'll do the paper work." Tsuzuki said, not waiting Hisoka to push himself. He really did worry about his partner a lot. Making sure Hisoka was okay was always top on is priority list, especially since the news of his father's wedding.

"It's okay, Asato, I can do it. Go take a hot shower, it's been a long day for both of us." Hisoka said. he only used Tsuzuki's first name on the rare occasions that he was either extremely tired or worried about him. Also, he only did so when they were alone. Even though he'd been around Tatsumi, Konoe, and Watari for two years, Tsuzuki was the only one he he really felt that he could trust enough to show how he really felt.

Tsuzuki smiled, reassuringly to his partner, and took a fairly short shower, making sure to leave hot water for him. Even in the world of the dead, you had to pay bills. And because of the lack of bonuses and Tsuzuki's eating habits, they only had enough money for so much hot water.

"Done!" Tsuzuki called, coming back into the room wearing only his boxers and pajama bottoms.

"While you were gone, Watari dropped by some stuff. Food from Tatsumi, a small cake from Konoe, and a bottle of wine fro himself." Hisoka said, getting up to take his shower.

"Oh, okay, when you come back we can eat. Take you're time." Tsuzuki said, sitting in Hisoka's unoccupied chair to finish the paper work.

"Okay, sounds good." Hisoka called over his shoulder, clothes in hand, heading for the bathroom.

"There's probably something funky in the wine, knowing Watari." Tsuzuki thought, but brushed the thought aside as he got to work.

Too bad he didn't listen to the little voice, it could have stopped _it_ from happening. But then again, maybe he wouldn't have changed the outcome, even if he could.

* * *

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked his partner.

"Yeah?" The young boy answered, the small amount of wine he drank was starting to get to him.

"Can I tell you something?" Tsuzuki asked, cautiously. This would be the time to tell him, if any other.

"Sure." Hisoka nodded, not really a man of many words, unless he was with Tsuzuki, but at the moment, the wine was keeping him from saying, or doing much.

"I- I love you." The raven haired man whispered, and swooped down on the the boy, pulling him into an embrace. The emerald eye boy gasped, had he heard right? He wrapped his arms around the older man, to make sure he was really there, to make sure it wasn't just another cruel dream.

And then it hit him. He could feel the love and passion of the older man crawl under his skin. It felt to warm, he inwardly cursed the wine for his slow reaction time. His feelings heightened, soaking in the other mans feeling of arousal, as he too started to feel aroused.

Together, the men, in their tangled limbs, found their way to Hisoka's bed. Slowly, gently, Tsuzuki lay Hisoka down. As he did this, Hisoka slipped Tsuzuki's pajama pants off. He was surprised to find that Tsuzuki went commando!

"Only at night." Tsuzuki whispered in the boy's ear. The thought of Tsuzuki sleeping in a room, just feet away from him, with only his pajama pants to cover his perfected body made Hisoka shiver. "But, behind closed doors, I don't wear anything." Hisoka shivered and moaned.

Tsuzuki slowly, caressed Hisoka's cheek, as he slipped off his shirt and pajama pants. When all the boy was left in was his black boxers, Tsuzuki turned his attention to Hisoka's neck. Traveling up to his lips, Tsuzuki started planting butterfly kisses on his collar bone. He made his way up, slowly, stopping at the skin that joined the neck to the jaw, sucking on the soft flesh, leaving small bit marks. Hisoka moaned, music to Tsuzuki's ears. How long he had waited for this day, he couldn't say, but he was enjoying every bit of it. Everything from his body, to the taste of his pale neck. When their lips locked, time stopped, there was a wave of pleasure, crashing in both the bodies of the partners. Hisoka, feeling twice that. Slowly, Tsuzuki slipped off Hisoka's boxers, while distracting him with a deep kiss. Hisoka's eyes flew open, when he felt a large hand, encircling his hard cock.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka moaned, and started to pump his hips. Tsuzuki moaned too, pumping his hips, so his cock stroked his lover's hip. "I... want... you now." Hisoka gasped his body was so overwhelmed by both their feelings, that he knew he would cum any minute.

"Soka, are you sure?" Tsuzuki asked, slowing his and and his hips down.

"Yes... now." Hisoka demanded. He moaned in pain, and pleasure when he felt is small hole stretching to accommodate Tsuzuki's finger, wet in his own pre-cum. Slowly, Tsuzuki inserted another finger, and a third, to help Hisoka fit his long hard cock into him. When he felt that Hisoka was ready, he took his lovers lips and captured them into a passionate kiss, long enough to distracted the boy from the pain of such a large object up his ass. The kiss broke when Hisoka threw his head back, moaning loud.

The older man started in a slow rhythm, letting the smaller boy's body get used to the feeling, when he was sure his lover was alright, he quickened his pace. He could feel that his lover would not last long. As he pumped in and out of his lover, Tsuzuki also rubbed his lover's throbbing cock, as small hands stroked his stomach and balls. As their movements became more with haste, their breath quickened. It was obvious that Hisoka would not last much longer, the feelings of pleasure from just one of them was enough to send Tsuzuki over the point of no return, much less his feelings, times two. And as Tsuzuki had thought, Hisoka's breath hitched and his pace quickened. Tsuzuki, seeing his lover so close, started to quicken his pace also. When he could feel himself getting so close, that there was no turning back, the purple eyed man leaned in for a kiss. And at once, both men went over the edge, moaning each other's names into their deep kiss, as their bodies shook from the most powerful orgasm either had ever felt.

Words were useless, and so were their voices. Exhausted beyond imaginable, they fell asleep, in each other's arms.

* * *

The next day, right before hie coffee break, Tsuzuki made a point to give Hisoka a small kiss on the cheek, before leaving.

"See, I told you!" Watari whispered, all happy, to Tatsumi. He had spent the whole day in the office, trying to catch the two kiss, or hug, or something that would prove that one of his potions actually worked!

"Told him what?" Hisoka asked suspiciously.

"He put a love potion in the wine, well one that he made, so how knows what it really was." Tatsumi said, ignoring Watari's hurt look.

"I've always loved Tatsumi, so it surly didn't have an effect on me. That and I know it didn't do anything to Tsuzuki, I can read emotions, remember?" Hisoka asked. Tatsumi was surprised that Hisoka was so forward and open. Just at that moment, Tsuzuki walked into the room, coffee in hand.

"Tsu, how long have you loved me?" Hisoka asked.

"Since I first lay eyes on you." Tsuzuki smiled, giving his lover a hug.

"Told you it wouldn't work." Tatsumi said, shaking his head, getting back to work.

"No, it must have!" Watari cried, how could yet another potion fail? He had put SO much money into it. Just then, Tatsumi decided to check the back vault that held 900,000 yen for Watari's potions. It now only had 200 yen.

"Watari?" Tatsumi asked, his scary, evil eyes gleaming. "Where did all the money go?"

**FIN**

* * *

A/N: Well, what did you think? One of my first slash lemons. Please review! Shaelyn 


End file.
